This invention relates to game devices, particularly those games involving the crossing of mazes and obstacles with coins.
Although the prior art reveals no game devices exactly like the instant invention, maze-like games have been available for many years. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,448, dated Oct. 13, 1981, by Oler, teaches moving a ball over a field of apertures withut allowing the ball to fall in the apertures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,483, dated June 18, 1968, by Weisbecker, shows a toy that allows one to move a ball through a torturous path without letting it fall. Unfortunately, none of these games is designed to be played with a coin or to utilize only manual tools to accomplish its objectives.
Another drawback is that the majority of these prior games require two players. An even further disadvantage is that such games often do not provide for a change of the game board, thereby resulting in boredom to the player.
The instant provides a device which requires skill, coordination, manual dexterity and concentration. The board contained in the game device consists of numerous potholes and obstacles over and across which a coin, such as a quarter, must be maneuvered with the aid of one manual tool only, from one end of the board to the other end, at whch there is a coin box, awaiting the acceptance of said coin. This invention is particularly good for training and testing eye and hand coordination, depth perception and other skills of growing children. The invention also provides for a removable game board in order that the game baord can be replaced with a different series of mazes and obstacle holes, to eliminate the boredom associated with playing the same game over and over again.